


In the dust

by Attercop



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, oooooh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attercop/pseuds/Attercop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit was never known for his amiable temper. Especially when one snarky Polecat keeps getting under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://platonicallyinlovewithtrees.tumblr.com) last summer. Boom belongs to [thelonglostwanderes](http://thelonglostwanderers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

“Hey fuckface, heard you’re still stuck with that weakling Driver of yours !” Slit stopped in the middle of the corridor. He hated that voice, low and coarse, and he hated the owner even more. Boom was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed on his muscular torso, a confident grin across his face. “I’d rather lance with a “weakling Driver”, as you said, than ever stepping a foot on your Nutjob Mobile. Now piss off, Boom” Slit said, shaking his head dismissively, his usual shit-eating rictus plastered on his face, then he took a step forward. He knew getting ignored, or even worse, mocked, was the most effective way to push the Polecat’s buttons.

However he still grunted under the shock when he was slammed against the wall. “Don’t laugh at me with your messed up trap, bitch! I’d love to screw it up a little more” Boom was right in Slit’s face, his own twisted with hatred and fury, but the size difference was just too comical for the Lancer and he could not help but snort. His feet were swept under him and he toppled to the ground, weighed down by a very angry and very heavy Polecat. “Oh, you wanna have it that way ?” Boom snarled, his breath tickling Slit’s mouth, then he sat back up, a sleazy grin playing on his lips “ Fine by me, but don’t go crying after I’m done with you. Bitch.” The Lancer opened his mouth to bite something back but the Polecat was faster and grabbed his face with his strong calloused hand. “Now I want you to open your pretty maw and beg for my dick like the filthy whore you are.”

Even if he had wanted to, Slit would have been unable to disobey, his mouth wrenched wide open. His stitches started to feel painful, as if they were ripped from his flesh. Blood began oozing from the wounds and dribbled down his chin. Boom loved blood. Maybe even more than fire. His eyes lit up with lust and he leaned in to slowly lick at it, savouring it and tugging at the stitches with his teeth. The mix of pain and pleasure made Slit repress a groan, his brow furrowing with the effort. The Polecat then moved back to watch the Lancer’s face. He seemed satisfied with his work, blood still trickling down Slit’s face.

“Now beg” Boom said, a domineering smile across his broad face. “Fuck you, I ain’t begging for nothing” the Lancer tried to grumble despite having his mouth held open till it bled. The Polecat seemed to have understood and nodded playfully “Oh ? Fine, then. Let me rephrase it for you : beg for my dick now or we won’t do anything”. Slit scoffed, his pride forbiding him to humiliate himself this way, but his raging boner said otherwise. He averted his eyes, already knowing he was lost, then looked back right in Boom’s eyes

“Please” he muttered. “Please what ?” The Polecat was clearly amused by his anguish. The Lancer closed his eyes, sighed and said “Please…I want your cock ! I want it right now ! Give it to me !!”. He was almost chocking on the words, humiliation making his eyes itch. “That’s right, whore, you want my dick, and now, I’m gonna give it to you” the Polecat said while dropping his pants and, even though his face was released, the Lancer kept his mouth wide open for Boom. He was as excited as Slit, his large cock standing erect right in front of the Lancer’s face. As always, he found its size impressive, and his mouth, still yawning, started to water.

His eyes met Boom’s and the later grinned even wider “Now gobble up sunshine, I don’t have all day”, then he presented his member to Slit’s gaping maw. They exchanged one look before the Lancer took the cock into his mouth. In this position, it was hard for him to actually move much, so Boom grabbed his head and started slowly thrusting into it. Slit was doing his best at sucking the remarquable length, caressing it as much as he could with his tongue while a mixture of drool, blood and precum dribbled down his chin with every thrust.

At first, it was languid, the Lancer savouring the hot flesh on his tongue while the Polecat made small grunting noises and cursed under his breath. Then the thrusts got harsher, faster, a race toward completion while Slit struggled with keeping an heaven breathing. As Boom was closer and closer, the Lancer started to choke, and the other, too busy climaxing didn’t notice, or didn’t care. Finally, the Polecat buried his face against his groin and came. Almost immediately, Slit started to try and twist away from Boom, and when finally free, he coughed and spat and cursed, wheezing and teary-eyed.

The Polecat was staring at him as he was wiping his face “Look at you. You’re a mess, fuckface” he chuckled, before he began licking some of it off the Lancer’s face. “Whose fault do you think it is ?” he grumbled, even if the ticklish sensation made him huff in delight. The other backed up a little, licking his lips “No need to be so pissed about it, it’s not like it’s the first time, bitch” “Shut up and kiss me before I break your nose, you ass” Boom started nibbling at his lower lip, sucking lightly on the abused flesh, but Slit retaliated with more teeth, growling loudly at the delicate touch, as if to say “Give me what I want, you mediocre motherfucker”, and the Polecat was more than happy to satisfy this wish. The kiss grew heated and rough, involving more teeth than lips, and soon tasted more like blood than anything else. The Lancer sat back up and grabbed the other to rest on his lap. When they both started needing air, they broke the kiss off and Boom began full on chewing at Slit’s throat, leaving in the wake of his lips dark bruises and deep teeth marks oozing blood.

The Lancer groaned and made to grind up against the other to try and relieve the pressure in his own dick, but he was stopped by the growling Polecat. It was uncomfortable but the mixture of pain and pleasure that came from his neck was enough at first to distract him from the heat in his groin. However he soon found himself needing urgent relief. “Boom, I swear to the V8, if you don’t touch my dick this instant I’m gonna rip yours clean off” “Wow, needy much ?” That was it. Slit pushed the Polecat aside and stood up, resolute to leave and take care of himself and get some rest, but he was grabbed and pulled back down in Boom’s lap “Alright, you drama queen, I’m going to touch your stupid dick, so stop bitching” His pants were opened and a hand finally touched his aching cock. He shivered, then groaned when the Polecat went back at devouring his throat. It wasn’t long until he was almost there, shaking non-stop and arching his back against Boom’s chest “Don’t stop” he begged “Don’t you fucking dare stop”, but he knew the other too well, and the movement on his dick slowly went to an halt.

The Lancer choked a sob, over-sensitive and ready to climax. “Shhhh” the Polecat soothed him “You don’t want it to finish too quickly, now, do you ?” Slit shook his head, defeated. “Now get on all four and show me your ass, you whore”. He followed the order, placing his hands and knees on the dirty concrete, then let Boom rearrange his limbs like he wanted, his face pushed to the ground and his ass high in the air. “You know what, Slit ? This is by far how I like you the best”

Next, the Polecat completely pushed the pants down the Lancer’s butt and proceeded to massage the lean flesh. “Get on with it” Slit protested before trying in vain to stifle a groan when a warm tongue started to circle his hole. “Happy now ?” Boom asked playfully while nibbling at a buttcheek. The Lancer grumbled something under his breath but did not answer. “That’s what I thought” the Polecat chuckled before going back at preparing the other. At first with a finger and some spit, circling slowly and caressing the soft inner skin, then the tongue, which made Slit squirm and whimper. When he had two fingers coated in saliva inside, the Lancer could only utter some slurred curses, drool escaping his lips, while Boom slowly scissored them. At three he finally reached the prostate and Slit entirely gave up on being silent. His soft cries started echoing in the empty corridor as the Polecat slowly worked him open wide enough to fit his girth.

“Say you want it.” he asked while rubbing the prostate a little harder, eliciting a sobbing cry from the Lancer. “Say you want my dick. Say you want me to fuck you into the ground. Say you want me to make you scream til your lungs hurt and you pass out. Say it.” Slit muffled a whimper, when would his torment end ? With gritted teeth and tears in his eyes, he groaned “I can’t believe you make me say this… Fine, oh, please, Boom, please fuck me with your dick so shiny and chrome right into Valhalla. Happy now ?”

The Polecat sniggered, sparing a thought to his Driver who would probably foam at the mouth at such a blasphemy. “Good enough. Now buckle up, sunshine, cause you’re getting the ride of your life” “You say that every time and I beg to disaaaAAAAhhh” the Lancer had not had the time to finish his sentence that Boom’s cock was pressing at his entrance. “Just shut up already” the Polecat grumbled before thrusting lightly. Everything seemed okay, but he asked anyway “You alright down there ?” “Wow, way to create a mood, you ass” “I don’t know for you, but I’d rather not have to go see Organic because we broke something.” “Urgh, good point. I’m doing fine, you can go on”

With this reassurance, Boom began setting a rhythm, slow at first, long languid strokes that made Slit warble and shiver, then, as the pleasure built up, he increased the speed and strength, making the other moan non-stop. Bruises started appearing where he was clutching the Lancer’s hips, as well as more hickeys and teeth marks along his spine. The Polecat then grabbed Slit’s arms and wrenched them towards his torso, making him arch backwards off the ground. The angle change made him rub directly on the other’s prostate. The Lancer was already getting close to climax but it was now a matter of a couple minutes, if not less. The Polecat’s movements were growing erratic and more violent, his ragged breathing roaring into Slit’s ears. Almost there, almost there. Then he bit the other’s shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and for the Lancer to come with a cry. A few thrust later, his mouth still closed around Slit’s flesh, Boom came as well, his grunt muffled.

All limp boned, they collapsed in a ungraceful heap, breathless and content. After a while, the Lancer pushed the other away from him and sat against the wall. “You really scream like a bitch” “Shut up”. Man, he hated that guy.


End file.
